battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 20
Evil Bubble Evil Bubble is a recommended character recommended by Rhinobuddroblox, 1dra7, and KaraidsLair. Vortex Vortex, aka Black Hole, was a threat to Firey, Spongy, and Bubble. It was recommended by maristanaweb. Sky Sky makes another cameo, recommended by krazyjordan7. He/she appears when Speaker says the eliminated contestants will vote on who will be eliminated. Gaspers 1 Acid Ice Cube Angel Pin Announcer Box Blue Rocky Blue Coiny David's Best Friend Electric Teardrop Evil Spongy Exploding David Female Speaker Box Giant Flower Giant Pin Good David Immunity Token Mini Dream Island Octo Pin Orange Pencil Pebble Penny Pencil and Pen's Baby Pencil & Pen's Baby is a recommended character from Gardening Hero, in which they were seen as one of the gaspers in the episode. They appear as a graphite rod releasing purple ink. They were recommended by PencilDitz. Pinerific Plasma Pin Purple Firey Rainbow Pin Screamers, Evil BFDI Cast, Entire BFDI Cast and BFDI Contestant Screamers/Evil BFDI Cast/Entire BFDI Cast/BFDI Contestant is a mix of four recommended characters made into one. They were shown as one of the gaspers in Episode 20. Despite their name, they only appear as the regular BFDI cast, which means that David was excluded. Screamers was recommended by alexlion05. Evil BFDI Cast was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox. Entire BFDI Cast was recommended by Ben1178. BFDI Contestant was recommended by usacakeslol. Super Firey Speaker's Wife White Eraser Weird Speaker Box Winged Pin Gaspers 2 Bath Tub Baseball Bottle Bottle Cap Bottle Cap is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. It is a white, limbless plastic bottle cap. Blimpy Blimpy is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. It is a gray, limbless air blimp with the words "WATCH BFDI OR WE'LL FIND YOU!" on it. The blimp is gray, and the text is white. Bomb, Nuke and Explosiony Bomb, Nuke and Explosiony were three separate recommended characters that shared Bomby's asset. Bracelety Cable CD Cake Cannon DNA Doggie Doggie is a recommended character who was recommended by BakuraSpoon in Episode 20. It is a brown dog with a purple nose. Doggie is probably based off of a chocolate coated labrador retrievor, a breed of dog. Dollar Bill Dollar Bill is a recommended character from Gardening Hero shown as one of the gaspers. It is a dollar bill. It looks exactly identical to Red Dollar Bill, but green. It was recommended by mamaweegee64 and thewizardingwands. Dot Doughnut Emo Feather Emo Feather is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. He/she is a silver worn feather. Other then that, nothing else is known about him/her. Fat TV Fat TV is a recommended character from Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. It looks exactly like TV except their asset is stretched horizontally, hence its name. It was recommended by SBproductions12. Flagy Flash Drive Flash drive is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero. It is a red USB flash drive with "50TB" written on it, which means fifty terabytes. Gaty Hedgie Jet Packy Lightbulb Lollipoppy Marble Phoney Pee-ey Pee-ey is one of the gaspers shown in Episode 20 when Announcer announced an eliminated contestant will be rejoining the game. He/She was recommended by tyboy618. He/She is a puddle of pee. He/She is also one of the two characters to be a bodily fluid, the other being Poop. Pizza Poop Popsicle Popsicle is a recommended character who was one of the gaspers in episode 20. He/She was recommended by baxterispro. He/She is a green armless popsicle. Portal Potato Chip Red Dollar Bill Red Dollar Bill is a recommended character from Gardening Hero shown as one of the gaspers. It looks exactly identical to Dollar Bill, but red, as suggested by its name. It was recommended by Pacothediscoking. Ring Root Beer Saturn Slippy Slippy '''is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. He/She is a slipper with purple polka-dots. He/She was recommended by Nelsa13Luv. Snakey '''Snakey is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero. It is lime with vermillion polka-dots. It is a snake, a type of reptile in real life. It was recommended by theviperman77, which had recommended a variation of Snakey before, and lennonluiz0907. Soccer Ball Surfboard Straw Trash Can Trousers Trousers is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. It is a pair of navy blue trousers. It was recommended by waluigifreak789. Trousers.jpg 97px-Trousers BFDI.png TrousersAsset.png|Trouser's Asset Screenshot_20170605-154607.jpg Toxic Waste Can Whirlpool Gaspers 3 Army Bunny Army Bunny '''is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero. It is a white, long eared rabbit with a forest green baseball cap with the word "ARMY" written across it. It was recommended by DaKillahBunnyz. Bill Bullet Bill Butterfinger Charlie Sheen Chuck Norris ChuChu '''ChuChu is a recommended character from Gardening Hero shown as one of the gaspers, despite its mouth not opening. It is a red chuchu from the Legend of Zelda, a video game series developed by Japanese video game company Nintendo. It was recommended by YARDI0VICH. Cosmo Creeper Danny David's Girlfriend Diamond Diamond Sword Fat Princess Febreeze Febreeze is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero. It is a spray can. Febreeze Body.png|Febreeze's idle Fluffy Purple Cupcake Fluffy Purple Cupcake is a recommended character from Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. Its design looks identical to Yoyle Ice Cream Cupcakes's except with different colors. It is a purple cupcake with a white wrapper and sprinkles. It was recommended by TheZappingManectric. Happy Face Harry Potter Indonesia Map Indonesia Map is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero. It is Indonesia, an island nation in Southeast Asia. Justin Bieber Justin Bieber is a recommended character from Gardening Hero. He was recommended by aristagirlz. He is badly drawn variation of David, based on the singer who started his career from his YouTube channel. He has blonde hair, wearing a purple New York Yankees hat. Luigi Maltese Islands Maltese Islands is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero. It is Malta, an island nation in the continent of Europe. Meloetta Metroid Minecraft Guy Minnesota Nintendo 64 Controller Noah Orihime Paul Revere Porygon Porygon is a recommended character that appeared in Gardening Hero. It is based on Porygon, a character in the game series Pokémon. In fact, its design in the episode was taken from, if not identical to, its original counterpart. It was recommended by luigifan00001. Sepper Super Creepy Face Sonic the Hedgehog Spam Spam is a recommended character who appeared in Gardening Hero. It is a can of Spam meat with the line "Go to my channel!" written on top of it. It was recommended by BFDIFAN9001. Spooky Spooky is a recommended character recommended by Englishcreamcakes. He is a poorly drawn black cat who appeared as one of the gaspers in Gardening Hero. He is also a character in Englishcreamcake's (the recommender) show called Fight For Feline Funds, in which he won the show. IHaveNoMouth.jpg Spooky Original.jpg|Spooky as he appears in Fight For Feline Funds Tails Doll Tootsie Roll Vincent Lecavalier Wii Remote Wii Remote was a character recommended by MarioSonicBFDI in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. Zombie Zombie David Campaign YouTubers paviaedwin and bobbo44445 recommended "Blue Match", a recommended character who was really Match's hair dyed blue. Gallery varrtex.png evil bubble.png skyinepisode20.png pebble.png rainbowpin.png plasmapin.png giantpin.png bluerocky.png octopin.png davidsbestfriend.png pinerific.png angelpin.png wingedpin.png explodingdavid.png evildavid.png screamers_evilBFDIcast_entireBFDIcast_BFDIcontestant.png gooddavid.png bluecoiny.png penny.png purplefirey.png superfirey.png evilspongey.png giantflower.png pencilandpensbaby.png immunitytoken.png acidicecube.png whiteeraser.png minidreamisland.png eletricteardrop.png weirdspeakerbox_announcerbox.png femalespeakerbox.png speakerswife.png Orange Pencil.png Match's Promo Pic.png Spooky.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters